


Who would have thought   it would end up like this?

by Mokochan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Melancholy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise si avvicinò maggiormente al :re e cercò con lo sguardo la figura di quella cameriera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would have thought   it would end up like this?

 

 

_“With your name tattooed across my heart”_

 

Haise si avvicinò maggiormente al  _:re_  e cercò con lo sguardo la figura di  _quella cameriera_.  
Si era ritrovato lì per puro caso, e nell’istante in cui aveva riconosciuto il locale non aveva potuto fare a meno di guardarsi attorno, prima di scrutarne meglio l’interno – o forse era stato Kaneki a spingerlo a compiere quell’ultima azione, ma un sospiro innaturale gli aveva fatto intendere che, per una volta, lui non c’entrava assolutamente nulla.  
 _Perché sono qui?_  
Fece un passo indietro, incupendosi, e proprio quando decise di andarsene  _la vide_.  
Stava ferma di fronte a uno dei tavoli con un vassoio fra le mani e lo guardava.  
Triste come l’ultima volta.  
Triste, proprio come lui.

_“Who would have thought it would end up like this?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice  
> *L'ultima volta che l'ha vista, Haise ha notato lo sguardo triste di Touka. E si è sentito anche lui triste, suppongo, e io lo sarei se capissi che di quella persona in realtà mi iporta più di qualsiasi altra al mondo - e così per tanti altri, eh, ma fra lui e Touka c'è sempre stato qualcosa in più.   
> Comunque! Direi che è la prima volta che posto in questo fandom, ma l'iniziativa promossa dal mio forum ha fatto sì che persino io muovessi il deretano per scrivere. E poi chi non ama le drabble?  
> Ringrazio Emmevic per aver betato questa piccoletta e vi lascio!  
> Un bacione,
> 
> Mokochan


End file.
